Sei du selbst
Sei du selbst ist die dritte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Da Sam sich nicht mehr sicher ist, ob er sich selbst trauen kann, gibt er die Jagd auf. In einem Traum bekommt Sam Besuch von seiner verstorbenen Freundin Jessica, woraufhin ihm klar wird, dass er seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen kann. In dieser Zeit versuchen Dean und Castiel die Apokalypse und somit Luzifer aufzuhalten. Sie versuchen schließlich Gott zu finden und stoßen dabei auf den Erzengel Raphael, der behauptet Gott sei tot. Handlung Sam wacht neben Jessica auf, die ihm sagt, sie habe ihn vermisst. Er beichtet ihr ebenfalls, er habe sie vermisst und er “normal” sein wollte, er dieses Mal aber wisse, dass er ein Freak ist. Sie sagt ihm, er habe gewusst, dass in ihm etwas Dunkles steckt, und sie glaubt, dass sie deswegen getötet wurde, weil er sie in der Nacht allein ließ. Sie sagt ihm, sie wolle ihn jetzt vor sich selbst schützen, da die Vergangenheit ihn einholen und deswegen viele Menschen sterben würden. Er glaubt, dass dies nicht nochmal geschehen würde, aber sie meint, die Dinge würden sich nie ändern. Dann verschwindet Jess. Eine Woche vorher in Garber, Oklahoma: Sam kommt allein in einem Motel an und Dean begibt sich auf den Weg, um in Greeley, Pennsylvania, zu jagen. Sam verbrennt seine gefälschten Ausweise und weist sich bei dem Arzt wieder unter gefälschtem Namen an. Sam geht in eine Bar. Während Dean einen Vampir enthauptet, schneidet Sam sein Obst und arbeitet in der Bar... Zuhause reinigt Dean seine blutige Jacke, als Castiel hinter ihm steht. Bobby hat ihm erzählt, wo Dean steckt. Cas fragt nach Sam und Dean antwortet, dass er auf Reisen sei. Cas hat Gott bisher nicht finden können und will nun, dass Dean und er nach dem Erzengel Raphael suchen, der Cas töten, aber nun wissen könnte, wo sich Gott aufhält. Cas hat den Plan, Raphael in einer Falle gefangen zu halten und ihn zu befragen. Dean will er dazu haben, weil er Michaels Hülle ist und kein Engel ihn verletzen würde. Zudem sei er der Einzige, der ihm helfen würde. Cas stimmt zu und Dean fährt mit ihm los. In der Bar spielt eine Frau, Lindsay, Dart und schlägt “Keith” (Sam) eine Wette vor: wenn er beim Dart gewinnt, kann er sie zu einem Dinner ausführen. Sam stimmt zu, wird aber von dem Nachrichtensender unterbrochen, auf dem gerade heftige Katastrophen zu sehen sind. Cas schlägt unterdessen Dean vor, bei der Polizei nach dem Engel zu fragen und Dean sagt, man müsse lügen, wenn man etwas wirklich wolle. Er gibt Castiel eine FBI-Marke und sie gehen zur Polizei. Bei Deputy Franningham erfahren sie von heftigen Gewaltausbrüchen an einer Tankstelle. Cas sagt Dean, dass das Engel und Dämonen sind, die sich bekämpfen. Das bekommt der Officer mit und Dean schiebt das auf Cas' “Alkoholproblem”. Der Officer behauptet, dass es während der Explosion kein normales Feuer, sondern ein “weißes Licht” gegeben hätte, ergänzt Castiel. Alle Menschen starben, doch der Deputy sah Donny Finnerman, der nun in einem Krankenhaus liegt. Dean und Cas sehen den Mann, der nun nur noch ein Behälter ist, Raphael ist aus ihm gewichen. Castiel sagt, dass es für Dean noch schlimmer sei, wenn Michael seinen Körper als Hülle nehmen würde. Sam findet in einem Buch etwas und ist kurz davor, Dean anzurufen, redet dann aber mit Bobby und erzählt ihm, er habe etwas über Blitzeinschläge gefunden, die, wie er glaubt, ein Omen sind. Dann findet Sam heraus, dass Bobby über die Sache mit Dean und ihm Bescheid weiß. Bobby sagt, Sam sei der beste Jäger in der Gegend, doch Sam meint, er können nicht. Dann legt Sam auf. Dean liest in einem Buch, als Cas plötzlich mit einem Krug seltenen Öles aus Jerusalem auftaucht, mit welchem er Raphael fangen will. Als Cas sagt, er habe noch nie etwas mit Frauen gehabt, geht Dean mit ihm. Zurück in der Bar nennen Reggie, Hank und Steve, welche eine Gruppe Jäger darstellen, Sam nicht "Keith", und Lindsay ist überrascht. Sie erfährt, dass Sam ein Jäger ist, aber nicht, was er jagt. Dann sind Sam und die Männer allein und sie sagen, er habe Recht gehabt, bei den Dämonen ist gerade “Partyzeit” angesagt. Sam gibt vor den Männern nicht zu, was er in der Vergangenheit getan hat, und bleibt lieber unbeteiligt. Als sie gegangen sind, will Lindsay mit Sam zum Essen ausgehen. Dean und Castiel sind in einer Stripbar und Cas geht mit einer Chastity raus, während Dean mit einer anderen Frau geht. Als Dean mit ihr einen Drink nimmt, hört er einen Schrei: Castiel hat Chastity erzählt, dass ihr Vater nicht ihretwegen wegging. Dean und er müssen das Lokal verlassen. Unterdessen fragt Lindsay Sam, ob er im Zeugenschutzprogramm sei und Sam verneint. Sie merkt, dass er mal abhängig gewesen ist. Er verrät ihr die Sache mit Dean und da sie selbst gegen ein Alkoholproblem ankämpfen muss, sie gibt ihm den Rat, dass niemand je so etwas Schlimmes getan habe, dass es nicht verziehen werden kann. Sie meint, dass sich Leute ändern können. Dean und Cas sind im Krankenhaus und verteilen das Öl um Raphaels Hülle herum, sagt einen Spruch auf und brennt den Ölkreis an. Später erscheint Raphael vor ihnen, aber Dean ist nicht beeindruckt. Raphael will Dean zu Michael bringen und wird ihm noch mehr Leid zufügen als Zachariah. Castiel brennt den Ölkreis an, in dem Raphael nun gefangen ist. Castiel will wissen, wo Gott sei, aber Raphael sagt, der sei tot. Als Sam sauber macht, kommt Hank wieder und verlangt die Wahrheit, nachdem Steve getötet wurde. Sie hätten zwar einen Dämonen gefangen, aber zehn weitere sind sie angesprungen. Die Dämonen hätten ihnen über Sam erzählt und deswegen will Hank nun die Wahrheit wissen. Als Sam nichts verrät, zeigen sie ihm die gekidnappte Lindsay. Raphael sagt nochmal, dass Gott tot sei. Wenn er dagewesen wäre, hätte er nie das 21. Jahrhundert geschehen lassen. Raphael ist wütend, dass Gott keine Anweisungen hinterließ und will nun, dass alles vorbei ist und sie im Paradies leben könnten. Raphael sagt auch, dass sie alles bekämen, was sie wollen. Dann lässt er die Scheiben zerspringen. Sam verlangt unterdessen, dass die Jäger das Messer von Lindsays Gesicht wegnehmen, und sagt, dass die Dämonen Recht hatten. Als Hank verlangt, dass Sam ihm alles erzählen solle, beichtet er, dass er die Apokalypse verursachte. Als Castiel Raphael fragt, warum Gott ihn zurückgebracht habe, antwortet er, dass Luzifer ihn zum Leben erweckte, damit er in die Armee rebellischer Engel kommt. Als Cas gehen will, warnt Raphael ihn, dass er ihn eines Tages finden würde. Castiel meint, dass dieser Tag vielleicht mal käme, aber nicht heute sei. Hank will, dass Sam Dämonenblut trinkt, um die Dämonen zu töten, ansonsten würde er Lindsay töten. Als Sam ablehnt, wird ihm das Blut in den Mund geträufelt. Als Sam wieder aufstehen kann, spuckt er das Blut aus und kämpft mit den Männern. Er ist kurz davor, Hank zu töten, doch als er Lindsays Angst in den Augen sieht, sagt er den Jägern nur, dass sie gehen sollten. Dean fährt Castiel durch die Nacht und sagt, dass er das Gefühl kenne, wenn der Vater vermisst wird. Er findet auch das Gefühl gut, wenn jemand, entgegen jeglicher Vernunft, im Inneren glaubt, dass der Vater noch am Leben ist. Als Cas sagt, dass Gott noch am Leben sei, sagt Dean, er solle ihn finden. Dean gibt vor, dass es ihm gerade ohne Sam gut ginge, weil er nicht mehr auf ihn aufpassen müsse. Zudem habe er in den letzten 24 Stunden mit Cas mehr Spaß gehabt als mit Sam in Jahren. Er glaubt, glücklich zu sein, doch als er neben sich sieht, ist Cas verschwunden. Sam wacht auf, Jessica neben ihm, die ihn fragt, ob er von nun an immer den Kopf in den Sand stecken würde. Sam sagt, dass er sie liebe, aber es immer Hoffnung gäbe, dass sich Menschen verändern. Als er das ausspricht, sagt Jessica, dass dem nicht so sei, und verwandelt sich in Luzifer. Luzifer sei sich sicher, dass Sam sich nicht ändern könne, da er Luzifer befreit habe. Luzifer will Sam ein Geschenk geben und meint, dass Nick, sein derzeitiger Körper, nur eine Improvisation sei. Sam sei der wahre Körper, der für ihn bestimmt sei. Sam sagt, dass er niemals die Hülle von Luzifer sei, doch Luzifer warnt ihn, dass er Sam bald finden werde und Sam zustimmen würde, ihn hineinzulassen. Sam droht damit, sich selbst umzubringen, doch Luzifer sagt, er würde ihn dann einfach wieder zum Leben erwecken. Letztendlich würde Sam "Ja" sagen und ihn hineinlassen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Bobby Singer *Luzifer *Nick *Raphael *Jessica (Erinnerung) *Donnie Finnermann Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Dämonen *Vampire Musik *'Simple Man' von Lynyrd Skynyrd *'Devil Sway' von Swank *'Blues Won't Let Me Be' von Left Hand Frank and His Blues Band Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Free To Be You and Me (Frei du und ich zu sein) *'Spanisch:' Libre de Ser Tú y Yo (Frei du und ich zu sein) *'Französisch:' Seuls sur la route (Allein auf der Straße) *'Italienisch:' Liberi Di Essere Se Stessi (Frei man selbst zu sein) *'Portugiesisch:' Livre pra Voar (Frei zu fliegen) *'Polnisch:' Możesz być kim zechcesz (Sie können sein, wer Sie wollen) *'Tschechisch:' Bůh je mrtvý (Gott ist tot) *'Ungarisch:' Légy hű önmagadhoz! (Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst!) *'Finnisch:' Oikeus olla oma itsensä (Das Recht, sich selbst zu sein) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05